With increasing popularization and application of mobile terminals (mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.), mobile terminals can support more and more applications and become more powerful. The mobile terminals are being improved in terms of diversification and individuation and have become indispensable electronic products in lives of users.
Currently, iris recognition is increasingly favored by manufacturers of mobile terminals. The security of iris recognition is also one of the most important concerns. For security reasons, in general, it shall be ensured that a target object associated with the iris is a living body before the iris recognition. How to achieve iris-based living-body detection is to be solved urgently.